The Cleansed
Note from creator Yet another bad guy organization. By Shado Supreme. Seriously, what are we up to now, five? Thats not even counting Ruin Squad and Team Red! About The Cleansed, led by the Fates Triumvirate, believe that the world needs a reset. Their main goal is to eliminate all conflicts, disease and crime by cleansing the entire world. Unfortunately, they do this, not with warm water and soap, but with a great big laser cannon that burns away everything except your bones. Troops Built: Golden robots with single eyes, treads for feet and armed with 4 laser gatling guns, 2 rocket launchers and two high powered beam guns. These are the standard units of The Cleansed. Husks: Husks are humans or animals (of any kind) that did not pass cleansing. They have been genetically rebuilt and turned into cyborgs, their brains coded with complete loyalty to The Cleansed along with every known combat maneuver in the world. They wear gold colored suits with black highlights, and a HUD screen on their helmet. Their arms can turn into pulse cannons with two settings (stun and kill) and they can also fire grappling hooks from their forearms. Special forces of the Cleansed. Apollos: Apollos are essentially 2.0 Husks. They are Husks that have proven themselves to be exceptional and have been upgraded with bows that fire laser arrows and dual Xiphos (greek swords) that can launch energy waves, as well as a cloaking device. They wear Gold colored armor with white highlights and their helmets have a laurel wreath pattern around the top. Elite Cleansed forces. Zeuses: These are humans or animals (of any kind) that '''did '''pass cleansing. Their memories have been altered to be loyal to the Cleaned, along with every recorded combat maneuver in the world. They are utterly massive, standing at over 15' tall for humans, 8' for dogs. They are the field commanders of the Cleansed and are insanely powerful. They can shoot lightning from their hands or paws, which can be adjusted between widespread field of lightning or into a single powerful beam of annihilation. They wear gold armor with glowing golden highlights and lightning bolt emblems on the shoulders and knees (but not the head and toes). In melee combat, they wield laser swords with blades shaped like lightning bolts. Cyclops: The biggest units in the cleansed army, standing at over 8 stories high. They are robots, meaning they are unfortunately some of the more commonly seen units. They are gold with red highlights, a single, but large, red eye, and a large red core in their chest. Aside from their sheer strength, they also weird large hammers that create a shockwave upon impact, as well as shoulder mounted, laser guided missile launchers and the ability to shoot an unstoppable, devastating laser beam from their eye. The Fates Triumvirate The leading council of The Cleansed. They wear long, golden robes, with variations in highlights to tell who they are. Hoods conceals their faces in shadows. When together, they are virtually unstoppable, so facing them in the rare occasion that they are alone is recommended. Matter (black): Matter, as he is referred to by his fellows, is silent, but powerful, able to levitate, terraform and use telekinesis. He also has super strength. Time (silver): Time is the smartest of the three, and speaks in a smooth, skillful voice. He is capable of speeding up his movement and reaction time, giving him the appearance of super speed. He is also able to project a ray that slows down the time of other things, as well as being telepathic, allowing him to see what your next move will be. Energy (green): The only girl of the Triumvirate, who does most of the talking for the group. She can shoot energy blasts from her hands, as well as absorb energy from her opponents, leaving them too tired to fight. She can also absorb energy from incoming projectiles, stopping bullets in mid air and completely draining laser blasts. Vehicles Harpie Dropship: Division: Air Class: Transport Description: Large golden drop ships equipped with 4 pulse mini-guns and a missile launcher. It can hold 100 regular sized troops. Hydra Tank: Division: Ground/ Water Class: Assault Chimera ATV: Divison: Ground/ Water/ Air Class: Assault Pegasus Jet: Division: Air/ Space Class: Assault Charybdis Warship: Division: Air/ Space Class: MDW Argo Gunship: Division: Air/ Space Class: Assault Vehicle Thebes Mobile Fortress: Division: Ground Class: Base Olympus Mothership: Division: Air/ Space Class: Base Relations Allies: All must be cleansed! Enemies: Basically everyone.